


A Happy Ending

by PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire



Category: Being Human (UK), Being Human (UK) RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, I love these babies so damn much, Love, Making Love, Mannie - Freeform, Purgatory, Sex, Spoilers, love making, s4, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire/pseuds/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of season 4 was great, but it didn't feel fair that we never got to see any resolution or reunion between the original four (+ Baby Eve). This is my take on the happy ending that we did get, but never actually got to see (especially between Annie Sawyer and John Mitchell, because come on, their clothing is made of OTP material right there)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

Mitchell is lying on his bed, back in their old pink house in Bristol- well, a merging of the two homes actually; it's as if the most attractive aspects of both places have been saved and brought together. There's a god-awful 'Ahola!' sign hanging outside their door, and the 'beach' decorates the back wall of the Bristol kitchen. 

He sighs and stares at the ceiling, not having much to do. That's the thing about perfection, he supposes- it gets boring, somehow. Well, near perfection. She's not here and he is. He hasn't been able to contact Annie for a long time- he's not sure how long, exactly, but any amount of time would be playing on his mind if he was her. It's almost as if their roles of when she was in purgatory have been reversed, and he can do nothing but wait. 

George and Nina don't know what to do with him- they have him come down for tea and he seems fine- a little bit 'too fine', if you ask Nina; something he tries never ever to do for fear of the lecture about wasting his afterlife. 

He's the only vampire in this dimension- well, the only *former* vampire they've been able to find. There are no curses here- no werewolves, no vampires, no things that go bump in the night. He has no bloodlust, and he couldn't be more thankful. Yet, the lack of vampires does make him think.

'I'm not here because I deserve to be,' He mumbles from behind a biscuit one day while they're having breakfast. 'I'm here because she deserves for me to be.'

Nina and George exchange a look, but don't reply. 

.~._.~.

'Go ahead. They're expecting you.'

With that, Eve's gone and Annie is there holding her other Eve, baby Eve. The light behind the door is blinding and incredible and she knows that it can't be anything but heaven that awaits her on the other side, if there's such a thing as heaven. Holding the baby to her chest, she goes through.

.~._.~.

'Mitchell!' George's voice screeches with an intensity that he hasn't used since the days of having a heartbeat and being in constant mortal peril. 'Mitchell! Get down here now!'

He's up and out of bed in an instant, and hears a scream while he's running down the hallway. He's halfway down the stairs before he sees her and freezes. 

He should say something. He's John Mitchell, the charismatic fella who's gone over 100 years of life and death and never been speechless until now. Annie? Annie. Annie is hugging George, and Nina is holding a baby who must be Eve, and then Eve is passed to George and Nina and Annie are holding onto each other and sobbing. 

Mitchell only realises he's frozen when she looks up at him with her tear-glazed chocolate eyes and she makes a deep noise of relief in the back of her throat. That sound is like a bell that rings out into his newly restored soul and allows him movement again. 

.~._.~.

She'd been worried when he wasn't on the other side of the door right away. Annie isn't sure what she'd been expecting, but the immense relief at seeing George and Nina alive and well on this side of the door is dwarfed next to the emotions that flood into her as she sees Mitchell on the staircase, running for her and sweeping her into his arms- he can actually feel her. She can actually feel him. For the first time in far too long, they're both warm and pressed together, and Annie can taste him when they kiss- tea and biscuits and something else, something so utterly Mitchell that she never wants to break away. 

Nina clears her throat and George eventually goes, 'For god's sake, there's a baby present!' before Mitchell and Annie break apart enough to laugh.

.~._.~.

The celebrations of their family finally being reunited carry on far into the night. Just as Annie was never truly restless in the world of the living, she finds that she feels no need to sleep unless she wants to. The revelation that she can finally rest for the first time since her first death is a magical one, and she squeezes Mitchell's hand as they sit close to each other on the couch, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and finally being able to feel the softness of his hair and properly smell his aftershave, rather than having the shallow echoes of sensations she had had as a ghost. 

Mitchell is also treated for the first time to the joys of a drunk Annie, who has been unable to 'properly' have any kind of alcohol for far, far too long in her own books. Her face is flushed pink from the alcohol and her eyelids are half-closed and she's giggling like mad on his arm. He's not sure he's ever been this happy simply from seeing another person happy. 

.~._.~.

She's half-asleep by the time they all decide to head up. Unsteady on her feet, Mitchell chuckles to himself as he practically carries her up the flight of stairs and wonders to himself what the number of the heavenly emergency services is in case she falls over. 

Annie flings herself on his bed and giggles. He chuckles (at this point he's not so sober himself) and hops into the bed after her. She drapes herself over him and grinds her hips as they kiss. There's an almost adolescent quality to both of their needs as they soon become naked from the waist up, and realise they can feel and do everything that death had prevented them from doing beforehand. 

Of course, they don't go much farther than this, after she falls asleep on top of him and he nearly splits a side from giggling to himself, trying to convince her sleeping form he's only tipsy at worst. She smirks and he kisses her forehead before they both drift into the blissful void of sleep.

.~._.~.

In the morning, there isn't a hangover to plague them (perks of being in a heavenly dimension, thank god) and Annie wakes Mitchell up by kissing down his chest.

It's in their freshly sober state that they truly begin to explore one another. Mitchell's well-built and somewhat wiry muscles are adored by Annie as she feels them for the first time- so hard and yet so soft. He finds her breasts and takes time to worship them individually while she throws her head back and releases a groan somewhere deep in the back of her throat. 

When their trousers come off they explore each other even more intimately, even more closely, taking their time and carefully observing reactions and movements. 

When they finally join, Mitchell growls in pleasure. He's not sure he'd ever had sex like this before dying- after dying it was all about the blood rushing through the woman's veins, and getting it into his mouth through varying lies deceits and untruths, but this isn't like that. Not anymore. He holds Annie in his arms, the only reason a creature like him would be allowed into a place like this, and worships her silently until she convulses around him and he releases, not having a single urge to even try and drain her dry, or even bite her. Nothing will mark her skin ever again, least of all his hands or his fangs. 

.~._.~.

Now *that's* a sensation Annie's been missing these past few years. 

The heavenly light of the early morning filters in through the blinds as for the first time, lying half-draped over Mitchell and with the pair of them still panting slightly, Annie takes in the room.

It's a mixture of her room in the old pink house, and his room in the B&B. Her armchair rests between the window and the bookshelf, but the wallpapering is that of Mitchell's old room. It's his bed. Her ceiling light. Her hardwood floors but his ratty old rug. 

'It was like this when we got here.' He murmurs, sounding for the first time since she's known him to be completely at peace.

'It's almost like this place was made for us.'

'I think it was made for you. It's all yours.' He leans down and kisses her again. 'Thank you for letting me be here, Annie.'

'You know I'd go to hell and back to find you.'

'Been there, done that.'

They chuckle as the utter absurdity of their own relationship crashes down on them like the best part of a rollercoaster. 'Yes,' smiles Annie. 'I suppose we have...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright and you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any constructive criticism or any of your own theories on what happened after Annie and Eve went through the final door!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
